


Vid: 折り畳み傘 (Folding Umbrella)

by thingswithwings



Category: Dai-Nihonjin | Big Man Japan
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Folding umbrellas. They're great. They only get big when you need them to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Vid: 折り畳み傘 (Folding Umbrella)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost_lingering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/gifts).

> Song is "Hero" by Mr Children. Song translation by MsChill1001 on Youtube. Translation/lyric match check by the lovely torachan. Made for ghost_lingering for Festivids 2013.
> 
> Content note: There's some superhero-vs-monsters style violence, and also the death of a "baby monster" (looks sort of like a giant human baby).
> 
> Watch with Youtube subtitles on (or with downloaded srt file) to view it with the English translations of the song lyrics.

[Link to lyrics (in Japanese)](http://www.songlyrics.com/mr-children/hero-lyrics/)


End file.
